


Sunshine Flower

by Lost_Stellar



Series: Flower and Winged Fairytales [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, god AU, patrochilles - Freeform, these two and this au are taking over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: Achilles just being really in love with Patroclus in the god au ,,,,,,





	Sunshine Flower

He had stared Apollo in the face many times, but now, staring at the giant yellow mass in the sky, it seemed brighter than usual. The blonde could’ve guessed a million reason why, but his reasoning always led him to the flowered god next to him. He was smiling lightly, dark skin reflected in the water in front of them. His fingers were at work, weaving and twirling stems and vines together. An assortment of flowers sat on his lap, though the many used were the many plucked from those that grew naturally around him. Some petals even fell from the Crocus Favus’ weaved throughout the small braid on the side of his head. In the blonde’s terminology, the god was simply beautiful and stunning in every way possible, and he was too proud to be able to call the god his husband. Usually only the Earth got to see him at his finest; the boy with emeralds as eyes always secluding himself away, but now that was all changing. The ground under their bodies was soft, the trees tall and protective, mountain tops blanketing the horizons from the rest of the world, and his love was opening up. For now, both the Earth and Sky could witness his smile. It was still the winged god’s reasoning for the sun's intensity even after he heard it was the joyful return of Hyacinths.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry , the next on is going to be Patroclus being all mushy over Achilles - also ,,,, a universe where Hyacinths doesn't die and he and Apollo live together forever happily ever ,, FU - I'mma write that now,,,,,, Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always welcomed!!!


End file.
